Welcome to Eclipseclan.
Welcome to EclipseClan ''' Introduction Your pads hurt as you stumbled across the dark out back, there was finally prey...but you were too weak to catch any of it, you thought you were going to die here, then..you scented water and killed prey, not too far off. you huffed and panted. your legs hurt and so did your pads, you collapsed and went out cold. The next morning you woke to a female cat growling and baring her teeth at you. She looked like she was alone, but it didn't smell like she was alone. There was a male's scent drifting around, You didn't know where but you could tell he was around, she snapped you out of thought with a harsh growl "What are you doing in eclipse clan territory!?" She was fluffy and black, with a white underbelly and gray-blue patches, you studdered but got out "J-just passing through". She huffed "you can Join or be chased out, ''So what will you choose?" '''''Information! Founded: 9-1-17 Founders: Leafstar & SnowStorm Server: Kilimanjaro Territories: Kimbara & Coral Canyons Diet: Small birds, Field mice & Jack rabbits. Theme song: https://youtu.be/3kS_gXHVePU Recruiting: Yep! Realm: Neutral Page editors: Leaffall13, Redshade2017 & CuteWolfxx Members: 2 Roleplay: Traditional. Beliefs: Starclan/DarkForest Season: Green-Leaf Camp: Milktost8's den Status: Almost active Clan Rules! # DO NOT disrespect other clans nor clan members if you do = kicked from eclipse clan. # If your oc isn't on the page please remind me in the comments = I'll get the oc on the page asap # Do not edit the page if you aren't an editor, if you wish to BECOME a editor comment so. # DO NOT start un-nessacary fights if you do = apology to the other clan and a punishment. Roleplay <3 # when hunting/fighting or sparring don't just say "catches mice" or "attacks" It's really confusing. # Dont play around when Cats are trying to rp. # Too much drama isn't allowed. # ask the leader before making a twoleg attack, natural disaster ect. # Queens can only give birth six moons after they know they are expecting. # Queens have to know who their kits are before they find out they are expecting. Double grouping. Double grouping is a very serious thing in Eclipse Clan, We will not take in other clan cats, we will only take in cats that are loyal to Eclipse clan and ONLY eclipse clan. If you join another group without telling EclipseClan we will warn you and tell the other group you are in, if you do not take this warning seriously you will be exiled Immediantly. '' OC's!! YAY!'' # You may only have seven ocs. # You may replace a dead oc with a living one.'' '' # when your creating your Oc it cant automatically Be a Head medic or a senior warrior, that could cause problems. # you may have one or two LIVING '''ocs join the dark forest. Names. # You may not have an oc with the prefix Eclipse. That is the clans name. # Medic apprentices full names will be chosen by their mentors. # warrior apprentice names will be named by the Leader. # rouge names are allowed. Dress code. Head: Fox hat, Raccoon hat, Flower Crown, Head flower & skull helmet. Neck: any Spiked Collar, Ribbon scarf, feather necklace, jamaaliday Scarf, Moon necklace, fang necklace, skull necklace, Leaf necklace, Mira Feather pendent, Deer Fur. Back: Elf armor, Spartan armor, Pirate sword, jamaaliday bow, swords & Worns. Tail: Elf tail, Feather Tail, Skullys, skunk tail & autumn tail leaves. legs: Elf bracelets, any spiked wrist band, leaf leg armor & ferocious feline leg armor. Patterns! # Splotches # flames # small splotches # dots # lightning stripe pattern # leaf # moon # star Pelt Colors! # black # gray # light gray # all crimsons and oranges # faded dark gray-blue # all browns Eye colors! # black # Grays and whites # browns # oranges # crimsons # blues # greens # purples # yellows Tag colors/avatars! Color: Dark blue. avatars: # howling wolf = leader # cougar = deputy # Tiger = senior warrior # clover = medic apprentice # heart = queen # flower = Medic # Mira = head medic # arctic wolf = kit # fox = apprentice # paw = Elder Extra tags # star = starclan cat # shark = dark forest # wing = rouge/loner Characters! Members: # Kit = Lynx # apprentice/munchkin cat = fox # all other ranks = Wolf Non-members # Kits/apprentice = Bunny # all other ranks = wolf Punishments.. Light punishments: # Scolded # bedding duty # ridding elders of their ticks neutral punishments: # Confined to camp # no prey for 2 sunrises # no water for one sunrise. Heavy Punishments # no prey for three sunrises # no water for two sunrises # attacked by deputy. '''Dark Punishments: # ripped apart by leader and deputy # death # exile # attacked by leader but no death # no medic attention for a sunrise. Dangers. # Every cat is forbidden to go out alone, poisonous snakes are a risk we will NOT take! # Watch out for poisonous snakes, If one is seen get a skilled warrior and kill it. # Porcupines are dangerous, don't mess with them and they won't harm you. # when in the canyons watch out for loose rocks, never explore alone. # If a two-leg is spotted come back to camp and report it immediantly. same goes for monsters. Quotes <3 There arent any yet. Alliances & Rivals. Form(s) Joining Form: Clan Members: